The Beginning
by starangel2106
Summary: As the title says this is before Hogwarts for only the frist chappie. I am changing the plot. Harry will eventully leave the Dursleys. I have edited and changed some stuff. Un-betaed
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 1  
  
Once upon a time there was a happily married couple. They weren't ordinary people though. Oh no far from it. It was a witch and wizard. Of course that's not the only reason why they weren't ordinary. They had about a handful of friends. They also had a baby on the way. This brought great happiness. These peoples name? Lily and James Potter.  
  
James parents lived down the street from them. His cousin lived with his parents. Only when she wasn't off working for she was a hit witch. A hit wizard/witch was someone who kept all the bad guys at bay. They didn't get caught and they were fast at what they did. Hit wizards/witch are the top form of they reinforcement in the wizarding world. James was an Auror. Then Lily was a healer although she did help every now and then with the Auror. They were both good at there jobs. One of the best in their area. This then made them well respected.  
  
Their friends were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Nymphadora Tonks, along with James cousin Hope Potter. Sirius was also a hit wizard. He was also one of the best ob the job. Remus couldn't find work a lot, for he was a werewolf. But he helped James grandfather when he need him. Tonks was also an Auror. Peter worked at the Ministry; he sorted stuff. Everyone of them were best of friends. They loved to joke around together and liked to be mysterious and play tricks. When two of them were fighting together the others would make them stop and they would sort it out together. When Lupin went into werewolf form either James or Sirius or Peter would turn into an animagus. James was a stag and Sirius was a dog they also had Peter who was a rat. They all had a nickname Peter was Wormtail, Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs and Remus was Moony.  
  
James and Lily never visited Lily's sister. And her parents were dead. They had died 5 years before; when she was 15. Her sister was jealous but it wasn't like Lily was just going to abandon her gift. Petunia married a big man who hated anything with magic. Petunia ended up hating it to because she didn't have much of it. This put a strained relationship on her and Lily. They did however tell each other when they were pregnant. That was the first time they talked and it would be the last.  
  
James family was way better. James loved his parents. Although he wasn't their only child. He had a brother. He use to love him too and he still did although neither acted like it. He also loved his grandfather well actually it was his great grandfather. His other grandfathers one was died no one know how that happened the other well he was alive but didn't come by much. His brother's name was Serverus. His grandfather Albus Dumbledore. Albus was the most masterful wizard alive. James parents names where Joel and Faith. He also had his cousin Hope and Jewel. Their parents had died from an accident when Hope was 12. Jewel wasn't around much. She was 20 when her parents died and had a boyfriend who she married. James loved all of his family dearly. (yes even Serverus) Family meant a lot to him. Serverus and him had ended in separate houses and acted like enemies.  
  
There was an evil wizard who was second to Dumbledore in strength and power. Serverus went to him and that is why he and James were really enemies. But after two years he went to his grandfather and asked to be a spy for the light as they called it. He grandfather said yes as long as he apologized to his parents. He did that on bent knees. He was really sorry. He however did not say sorry to his brother for he was still mad at him.  
  
The evil wizard was Tom Riddle. Although like most evil people did not go by his name. You see his father was a muggle. And Tom did not like muggles or half-breeds. A muggles were non-magic people. A half-bread is someone who was like Tom himself. He was born to a muggle and a witch/wizard. He went under the name Lord Voldemort. He was feared by almost everyone. Most didn't even say his name only who-who must-not-be- named or you-know-who some also said Dark lord. There were about a handful who did say Voldemort or Tom or Riddle. But not many.  
  
Well it looked like Lily and James would have their child soon. In only a couple of hours as a matter of fact. It was July 30th and only a minute away from July 31st. She was at St. Mungo's. Only this time not as a healer but she was the one in the bed. It was rather weird. Besides her was James. He had just arrived because he was trying to talk to his brother. He figured it was times for amends. It did not go very good. Serverus was still being stubborn. Sirius was the godfather as Hope was the godmother. Remus and Tonks were to be like an aunt and an uncle. And Peter was also to be like an uncle. July 31st at two am Harry James Potter was born. Everyone waiting immediately fell in love with him. He was cute. James grandfather who never let much but a twinkle show was very excited. When James and Lily went home they had a surprise party from everyone.  
  
After a few weeks everyone was in a routine. For Lily and James to both work they set it up so someone could be with Harry at all time. And it worked to avoid having a billon people over at once. Sirius would come on Monday. Hope Tuesday. Remus Wednesday. Tonks Thursdays. Then Lily was off in the morning on Fridays and James was in the afternoon. Peter would stop by on Fridays for a little bit. Saturdays was their free day from work and so everyone left them in peace. Then on Sundays James family exclude Serverus had lunch and/or dinner together. Sometimes they had both. It just depended.  
  
Harry was a very well baby starting at his birth. He didn't fuss much and when he did he only wanted a toy or something of the same matter. Everyone loved to be by him he had a soothing arena. As time got busier and more diffcult they tried to be him as much as possibably. Harry 'understood that people were busy and the times was 'speeding up'. So he if no one gave him a toy because they forgot or he dropped it he'd keep quit and play with his fingers and toes.  
  
As months went on the world was looking more threaten by the day. 'Voldie' was gaining power rapidly. He believed he was the Heir to Slytherin. Little did he know. But he did know who was the heir of Gryffindor. As he knew that Salazar Slytherin and Gordic Gryffindor fought and that started the beginning as the two families kept fighting. He wanted to be the one to end it by killing the heirs and wanted to get rid of all muggles. It was not that easy he needed a way to get to them. So he planned and planned until he thought it flawless and perfect. He went after James parents first and that misson was successful. James, Harry, Lily not so easy at first. Dumbledore was worried and put them in hiding. After a week Sirius who was the secret keeper got nervous and begged James and Lily to switch to Peter. They did not agree and said he should stay. He said no that he was not strong enough to keep their secrets if captured. Lily thought maybe they should switch ever week with someone new. That way no one except the one at the time knew and they would only know for a week. Only she didn't think Peter was a good choice. James thought similar but he didn't think they should even switch Sirius but he knew Sirius would beg and then he would say yes anyway so they agreed. They switched to Peter but told no one as there wasn't much time.  
  
Only Dumbledore and (Sirius/) Peter could visit them. Peter came the day of the switch said hi and was gone again. They never say him again. Dumbledore tired to come once a week. Harry by that time was 15th months but very well behaved. He was smart too. He talked ,knew his abc's, and numbers.  
  
Peter was with Voldemort all the time. He was his new buddy. His friends could not offer him what he wanted. Power and protection. Amazing what they could do and he wanted them. He loved his friends still though. They were the first to befriend him. But of course that wasn't enough. He didn't care if anyone got hurt as long as he didn't. He told Voldemort were James. Lily, Harry was. He did have a small heart although he didn't really want to have all his friends mad at him but he had no choice. Not if he want protection and power. On October 30th was the day he told. Voldemort and him stayed up and planned on the best attack until late. Then they set off to kill the last heirs (so he forgot one). October 31st with his men Voldemort apparated to Godric's Hollow. He then proceed to tell his troop to go kill everyone in the area. Whether awake or not. Then he walked to the property around the Potters house. He said joelandfaithgoodbye. Which was the password to get in.  
  
Lily was upstairs getting Harry ready for bed. James was in the sitting room looking in a book. When he heard the doorbell. He thought it was odd that Peter or his grandfather would ring the doorbell. They always apparated in the house. So he looked out of the window. Who he saw was not who he wanted too. Peter was the traitor. That was a big blow. He yelled up to Lily to take Harry and run. Which Lily got ready to do and then she called on Dumbledore by a quick spell they set up. Then she pointed her wand at Harry and said a quick spell on him. James got his wand off the table just as Voldemort flung open the door. James not prepared fast enough after the shock heard two small words. "Avada Kedavra" Then his world was black. Voldemort proceed quickly up the step to where he could hear movement. He quickly opened the door and Lily grabbed her wand.  
  
"I do not want to kill you. I want Harry. Move aside." Voldemort said.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then I must kill you." Quickly with the speed of light Lily raised her wand. But Voldemort was ready before her. She fell to the floor with her world black.  
  
Harry was lying in his bed wondering what was going on. He could hear his mother screaming and so he screamed too. She had never screamed like that and he was very scared. Then he saw a guy at his crib. He had never seen him before. His eyes were red and they were slits. Before Harry could guess anything there was a green stream of light. After a moment of a little pain Harry saw the man crumble to the ground and then he disappeared. Harry was all alone. He would be along for alone time too.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Now if you think I should continue then tell me. I might if you don't tell me but if you do I will put the effort in to doing so. With that said review and tell me please. Thank you. 


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 2  
  
Voldie's soul flew up into the air and disappeared. Not five minutes later was Dumbledore there along with Serverus. Both of them were extremely worried as they heard no noise. When the curse backfired it made the house have debris. They digged in and found James lifeless body. That only intensified their search. As they worked their way back they found Lily's lifeless body also. After a few seconds Serverus found Harry. Who surprisingly wasn't crying but was wide awake and alert. He quickly called out to Albus to came over.  
  
"What should we do with him?" Albus asked.  
  
"I don't know. Do you want to take him?" Serverus said thinking fast.  
  
"No. I couldn't have him with me. It wouldn't be safe." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"So what do we do with him?" Snape wanted to know.  
  
"Would you like to raise him."  
  
"No!! He's James son. No matter if we were getting over our teen years or not. He's James and I couldn't live with him." Serverus muttered.  
  
"Well, that only leaves one place. He can not stay in the wizarding world alone without one of us. He will have to go to Lily's sister."  
  
"Can she be trusted?"  
  
"She'll have to be. No matter what Lily would want. It's for the best until he's eleven."  
  
"Okay. Who's going to take him there?"  
  
"Hagrid can take him. Minerva can meet me there. You can go get Hagrid and tell him to come. Then go tell Minerva to meet me there. After that you may go your free for awhile."  
  
"ok."  
  
Sirius was with Hagrid when Snape showed up. He didn't like Snape at all so he hid in a corner. But he heard what was said. He was mad at Peter. Everyone would think it was him who did it. Not Peter as they didn't have time to tell anyone of the change. Great he thought. As soon as Snape left he gave Hagrid his flying motorcycle and went off to find Peter.  
  
Hagrid got to the Potter home not long afterwards. Dumbledore told him what was happening and what he need. Hagrid complied and jumped on the bike with Harry and took off. Minerva after being told headed straight to the Dursleys. She watched them earlier that day just to see why Lily didn't like her. From what she saw they spoiled their child but Lily's sister was nosey and her husband was a short tempered man at times towards strange people.  
  
As she was sitting in the yard waiting for Albus to arrive she watches the stars. She didn't have long to wait though. He came in about half an hour. He told her what was going on. She said she didn't agree with him to put Harry there. She did not like them. But he did not listen and said it would be best. Hagrid arrived with Harry. He then processed to lay Harry on the top step. He would not be their long as it was nearing day break. They need to hurry and leave. They all took one last look at Harry's baby figure. Then they took off for Hogwarts.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Thanks.  
  
Thank you goes out to Princess55. 


	3. First day years two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 3  
  
"Vernon watch Dudley I need to get the milk." Petunia Dursley asked heading into the hall.  
  
"Yes dear." Vernon Dursley answered.  
  
"Vernon get out here. There is a baby."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Just get out here, hurry."  
  
"Look there's a note. Read it."  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,  
I am sorry to say that Petunia's only sister Lily was killed. Their killer is the one you've been hearing in the news. Only he is an evil wizard and not just a mass murder as in the news. He wanted to kill all non-magic people and half-breads of magic. He has killed Lily and James Potter. Their son was speared by a miracle if you could please watch over him until he's eleven and then in the summers until he turns seventeen. It would be safer for him with you than anywhere else. Do not give him to an orphanage that would not be a good idea because you give him your bloodline protection. We would great appreciate it. if you took care of him. Thank you.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
of Witchcraft and Wizardly  
  
"Petunia we do not need him here. He's not normal."  
  
"You think I don't know that already? Oh and you forgot that he's my sister who I hate kid."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"We could give him to someone. But I suppose that wouldn't work very well. But I guess he can be our slave when he gets older and we can try and make the magic disappear out of him." Vernon said.  
  
"Ahhh I hate him. And her. She done got herself killed and they want me to keep her child. Great."  
  
The rest of that day they got a cupboard to have a small bed that use to be Dudley's. And a box of Dudley's old clothes and a chair. It would have to do because that's all they cared for him to have. They gave him a little milk at breakfast and then some oatmeal at dinner. That would be his meal until two. Then they will give him a piece of toast at breakfast a half sandwich at lunch with only butter then again at dinner. He would also only get water for something to drink. That was how his life was going to be.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Harry was sleeping in bed having a bad dream. There was this ugly guy who was yelling at his mum. His dad wasn't there and he didn't know where he was. Then there was a flash of a bright green light and then his mum fell to the floor and didn't get up again. Next the guy came over to his crib and started talk. "Now I have you all to myself. You will die just like your parents. Avada Kedavra" Then the ugly guy fell to the floor. Harry screamed in his sleep. He tossed and turned but nothing would wake him until loud pounding.  
  
"Boy shut up. It's the dead of night and you're yelling your lungs out." Vernon Dursley yelled, under his breath "lucky you're only two or other wise you wouldn't be getting food.  
  
"Sorry" Harry called back. Yes he was only two but he had a very good vocabulary. It was one of many of his gifts. Dudley could talk but not as much. Yes he also knew to say sorry for anything he did. He didn't know why he had to, just knew it wouldn't be good if he didn't.  
  
Harry soon fell back to sleep only to be awoken by the screeching voice of his aunt. She always made him get up when he didn't want to. He was tired and didn't want to be up at the crack of dawn like it seemed Dudley always was. He often wondered why Dudley got everything he wanted. He got to sleep whenever he wanted. He got his dippy changed every hour. He was feed when ever hungry. He was big for it but it would still have been nice to eat whenever. But no he (Harry) wasn't aloud to have any of that.  
  
After his aunt told him to get dress and come out she left only to return ten minutes later telling him he better be out of that bed soon. Could you call it a bed even? He wondered about that too. He slowly got up and walked to his closet. Yes another gift. He could get up all on his own. He picked out a pair of red pants and a white shirt. Of course he didn't know his colors and what went with what. He didn't really know his colors he wasn't taught that fair but he did know that white with anything and the rest he would put colors together. He then walked out into the hall. Only to almost get run over but Vernon.   
  
"Boy what do you think your doing? Watch where you're going. I had enough of this non sense." His uncle yelled at him. He didn't know what he did. How could he. He after all was only two. "Sorry uncle." He answered for the second that day and he only just woke up.  
  
"You should be. Now go to you aunt before she has to yell again for you." So Harry went down the hall and to his aunt. She made him sit in a regular chair where as his cousin was in a high chair. Then she gave him a piece of bread.  
  
After breakfast he was told to go to his room and stay put. He did and only came out when he was told to go to the bathroom and for lunch and dinner. Then he had to go back to his room for bed. He was tired his aunt would check and make sure he was up during the day and to make sure he didn't go anywhere.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
That's all for now. Hope you enjoy. 


	4. School

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 4  
  
For the next two years Harry life was the same. He never went anywhere with the Dursleys if they went away he was watched by Mrs. Figg. He didn't walk about the house at will or the outside. He barely even saw the outside. Harry really did hate the Dursleys even at a young age.  
  
It would have looked strange if he didn't start school when he was five. So the Dursleys did send him to school. He was quit and never talked to anyone. Then if he did Dudley would be over there telling that person to leave Harry alone and making something up about him not liking anyone having Harry glare at him the whole time.  
  
Ms. Whaley thought that was strange and questioned it. She asked the Dursleys about it but they said he was always like that. They said he didn't like to talk much and stayed to himself even when they tired to get him out of his shell. Ms. Whaley still thought something else was wrong. She was worried dearly about him and always thought about him.  
  
That summer the Dursleys were going to visit an aunt but Harry wasn't "aloud" to go. He was going to stay with Mrs. Figg until they returned. That was until Ms. Whaley heard Dudley talking about it in class with the other students. He said that they would be gone for a month if not longer and that Harry had to stay with his babysitter. So, she called the Dursleys and asked if she could take him. As Vernon didn't want Harry to be "drawn out" of his shell he said no. That made Ms. Whaley angry and she threatened to call the authorities on them and make up an abusive story and would even put make up on Harry to make it look real. Needless to say he agreed quickly.  
  
Harry liked Ms. Whaley she was nice to him and let him do anything he wanted. He knew he couldn't really do everything she aloud because Dudley would tell on him. But he still liked being out of the house. He wasn't looking forward to saying with Mrs. Figg for the month or maybe even longer. He hated all the cats because they always seemed to be waiting for him to do something bad. Then all of those photos over and over again. What a nightmare. What was she going to do for the month make him study them and then draw them over and over again? It wouldn't surprise him.  
  
As it neared June 1st which was last day of school Harry was getting even more depressed. He didn't know he was going to stay with Ms. Whaley and was not looking forward to the month or more with Mrs. Figg. The Dursleys were very excited about going and kept talking about it. It was May 31st and Petunia told him to go pack enough stuff for two months. Well it wasn't like he had much so it wasn't hard to through some clothes into the suitcase that was given to him. (a/n" I figure their in the muggle world and not many of us have trunks like Hogwarts so he would have a suitcase.) It was old and a rusty brown color. After he packed he went to bed. He was surprised when his aunt said to take his suitcase to school with him and anything else he would need for two months.  
  
Vernon drove Dudley and Harry to school. Harry had no idea what to do with his suitcase as it was to beyond him why he had it. So he put it under his desk. As the day went on Harry was feeling even gloomier he was not looking forward to the next two months. After the last bell rang Harry got up and was gathering his stuff Ms. Whaley called him over to her. He was surprised at that. Then even more so when she said to sit down and wait until everyone left. He started to explain he had to go before his uncle got mad but was cut off. He went and sat down after she said he needed to.  
  
After the last student left the school as Ms. Whaley had to go outside and see them off she came in and sat next to him. She then proceeded to tell him that he was staying with her for the whole summer even after the Dursleys came back.  
  
Harry was excited. He was going to stay with his teacher and not Mrs. Figg. Then he wondered what it would be like.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
As for those who review if you don't really like it don't review and tell me that's plan stupid. I don't mind helpful hints and stuff but don't say no more, I'm not reading, etc. I also know my grammar isn't the best right know as I haven't gone through it and even so it's still not as bad as some.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy. 


	5. First Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 5  
  
Harry couldn't wait until he got to Ms. Whaley's home. He knew it would be nice because she was nice and the classroom always was in place. But he was worried. Seriously what was he going to do now? He had no idea why he was going with her or what he would have to do now. He hoped not memorize books and notes. He loved school but not that much to memorize books.  
  
Ms. Whaley was not an ordinary person unless you call being and undercover witch ordinary. She knew Harry's mum and dad. She knew his godfather as she was his wife. She knew Sirius was innocent and that he and she should be taking care of Harry but as no one believed him or her, so he was in Azkaban and her undercover as a muggle. She liked what she did but missed her other friends and her husband. This summer would be different as she would be taking care of her godson and if she found out the way Harry was acting was because he was treated badly he would never go back. She would make sure of it. She didn't care about the threat that Voldie would come back or any of it. She only cared for Harry and having him with those people made her mad.  
  
She lived only half an hour away from the school which wasn't too long. She would have stopped somewhere to get take home but she felt it would be better to go home first and get Harry settled and then make dinner. He could watch TV or something while she cooked. So as soon as they got home she took Harry's suitcase to his room. Then told him to unpack his clothes and toys. He looked at her like she was insane when she spoke of his toys but she ignored it for the time. While he was doing that she went and changed and looked to see what they had for dinner. Pizza, leftover chicken, salad, spaghetti, or lasagna. She would ask him. Tomorrow they would go shopping for food. She went back to his room to find him finishing his packing. He didn't even look like cared what they had. Looked like he was surprise to even choose. She didn't like that. Nor for that matter she didn't like the fact that he really did look like he didn't eat.  
  
Harry was surprised he knew the foods she was talking about and knew there smells but he defiantly had no idea what they tasted like. He was never aloud them. Not even once. Dudley's favorite was pizza as were other kids he knew but he really didn't know what they tasted like. He didn't care wait they ate. So he said very shyly "I would be happy with a half piece of buttered bread." That made her angry.  
  
No way did he just say that? That he would be happy with butter and bread? I don't think so. Okay that's it its pizza as most kids like that. So she went and popped it in the over. Then she told Harry to sit at the table and followed his lead. That TV she thought he would watch was out at the moment no way was she letting him off the hook with that sentence. He blood was boiling overtime.  
  
"Harry what to you have for breakfast every morning?" She asked gently.  
  
"Well I have toast." Harry said very timidly.  
  
"What about lunch." Her voice calm.  
  
"A half sandwich with a slice of lunch meat."  
  
"Dinner." She was being patient with him and looked like it but on the inside it was a different story.  
  
"A half butter bread."  
  
"And what do you drink in the mean time?"  
  
"Water."  
  
"I see. Is that everyday or just sometimes?"  
  
"Everyday all the time."  
  
"So you've never tried any other foods?"  
  
"No." He said softly. He was worried that she didn't like his answers.  
  
"Well tonight you'll try pizza. If you don't like it you don't have to eat it but I want you to try it. We'll find something else for you to eat if you don't like it. Ok?" Water would be fine for now. He could try a fruit drink tomorrow or later.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't you go watch TV?"  
  
"I don't know how." He said and this time it was very bashful.  
  
"Haven't you ever watched TV and used the remote?" She asked but was afraid of the answer. This wasn't turning out good.  
  
"No. I haven't ever watched TV."  
  
"Well then that'll have to change just like your food habits. Let me check the pizza."  
  
Ms. Whaley went into the kitchen and checked on the pizza. It was done. She took it out and cut it and put two pieces on her plate and two on Harry's. She then walked back into the dinning room and laid Harry's plate in front of him then laid her plate in front of her. She went back to the kitchen and got a glass of water for both of them. After that was done it was time to eat.  
  
"So Harry try the pizza..Do you like it?" She asked after he took a bit.  
  
"It's different. What's on it?"  
  
"Cheese, pepperoni, peppers, and mushrooms. I'm glad you like it."  
  
"I'm not going to eat both pieces."  
  
"Try to eat as much as you can. So what do you do during the days off school?"  
  
"Small chores and sit in my room staring at the wall."  
  
"What kind of chores?"  
  
"Well I clean the floors and I do the dishes. I'm learning to cook so when I learn how to I'll do that. I set the table. I also pick up Dudleys toys. When I turn eight I'll learn how to do the laundry. And do that too." Then when I turn nine I'll learn how to garden and mow outside and all the other house duties and do those so uncle Vernon won't have too."  
  
"I see." She had no idea what to say. She was too angry to say anything. A five year old almost six knew his life's plan and knew he would have to work for his aunt and uncle and get nothing for it. A five year old and six year old was too young to know that stuff and was too young to be by a stove alone let alone cook.  
  
"Ms. Whaley why does it hurt when you leave the metal spoon in the pan?" Harry's small voice pulled her out of her musings. He was only curious now that he brought up he was learning to cook he could ask.  
  
"Well Harry that's because the metal gets hot and when your hand touches it, it sends a signal to your brain telling it that there's something hot in your hand. As were not at school and wont be for a while don't call me Ms. Whaley. My name is Kari call me that. Ok."  
  
"Ok. I'm can't eat anymore." He didn't even touch his second piece and only ate half his first piece. His stomach was use to small amounts. Time would be the only thing taking care of that.  
  
After dinner she took him into the living room to watch movies. He liked Peter Pan the best. They also watched Beauty and the Beast. They would watch another movie tomorrow. After the second movie it was time for him to get ready for bed. He changed and got settled in bed. He was surprised when Kari came in to tuck him in. He hadn't been tucked in unless he was when his parents took care of him.  
  
Kari knew she had her work cut out. She wasn't happy with the Dursleys and was writing a note to Dumbledore tomorrow. He either was going to give her custody or hand him to someone who could care for him better.  
  
Harry loved his teacher. She was very nice to him. She even allowed him pizza. He couldn't believe that. Although she seemed upset about something and he wondered if it was something he did. It probably was although he didn't know what but he never knew what made his uncle made so it didn't matter. He would apologize tomorrow.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay so I'm changing the whole story or so I'm changing most of it.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. 


	6. New Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 6  
  
Kari woke up at seven. It was two hours later than normal but then it was summer so she could sleep in later. She wondered what she should make for Harry. What do you cook for a kid that's not use to anything but bread and butter and water? She guessed cereal would be good. She didn't like eggs and plus there was nothing else really good in the house. She went and checked on Harry who was still asleep. She then proceeded to the den to compose a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Albus,  
I know this is sudden and that I haven't written for four years but it is a matter of importance. I have had the pleasure of teaching Harry Potter. He is very smart but he hold back. He also is in my care at the time. His aunt and uncle decided they wanted a vacation and as they hate Harry was going to leave him with Mrs. Figg. I am still learning new things about him but from what I learned last night I do not like any of them. I am going to make an offer to you. Find someone who can care for him the right way or I will. I am not sending him back to the Dursley's So don't ask me to.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Kari Whaley  
"Hope Potter"  
  
With that done she sent it off to Dumbledore. Yes she is also known as Hope Potter she was Sirius wife and is a second cousin to Harry. Even so Dumbledore her grandfather didn't want her to have Harry to begin with because of Sirius. Now he will have to take him, give him to Serverus or let her keep him.  
  
Harry woke up at eight. He looked around and tried to remember where he was. After a few seconds he did. He was surprise the sun was up and shinning. He wondered why he was woken up earlier. So he got dressed and went down the steps. He had no idea where else to go but the kitchen. Lucky for him Kari was there. She greeted him warmly.  
  
"Ms—Kari why didn't you wake me up early?"  
  
"It's the summer your not suppose to be up at the crack of down."  
  
"Oh ok. Well then near the end of my time here could you wake me up at the crack of dawn so I get use to it?"  
  
"I'll consider it. Right now how does some cereal sound?"  
  
"Um sure." Never had it but why not try it. Maybe it'll good. And what do I know it's not half bad.  
  
After 10 minutes Harry was full. Kari took a few more minutes and finished.  
  
"Kari I'll do dishes just tell me where the soap and that is."  
  
"That's ok Harry leave them for now. We need to go shopping so go put your shoes on. I'll be ready in a few minutes.  
  
Harry and Kari went shopping for clothes for both of them. Kari got Harry new glasses and shoes. They then went and got something to eat for lunch. She decided every kid liked Macdonald's so they went there. She ordered a chicken nugget meal for Harry. Then fish for herself. She even had Harry try some and he didn't think it was bad. After lunch they went to the supermarket and picked up food! She asked Harry what he wanted every now and then but he had no idea what he liked. After a long day of shopping she and Harry went back home. Harry of course had leftovers from lunch and there was leftover pizza from the night before which she ate.  
  
After dinner she took Harry into the living room to watch another move. This time she picked out "Flubber" Harry laughed through the whole thing. After that she left him to watch TV while she went and read the letter Dumbledore sent her.  
  
Dear Hope,  
I'm glad you wrote even under this case. You should write to me more often. I missed you and hope you come back soon. As for Harry I don't know. I'm going to try to get Serverus to take him. I'll write you tomorrow with the answer. I wanted you to know I got your letter and I'm going to work on this.  
  
Love your,  
Grandfather  
  
She was glad it was getting worked on. She would rest better knowing he got her letter. It was now time for bed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Thanks. 


	7. Yes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 7  
  
Serverus pov  
  
Its summer and I can enjoy my time with out nosey kids watching you all the time. Or I hope. I have no idea why Grandfather wants me to meet him at ten but when do I ever know what he wants. I hope it's not to check on a kid. Everyone seems like they would be fine this summer so what could it be. Surly not my attitude again how many times have we already talked about it. No I'm not changing it. No one gave discipline when I was in school or not good enough anyway. It's good for them. And it's good that they know not everyone is going to be nice and caring to them in the world. Its not that I truly hate them. They are cute and can be smart sometimes but someone has to put their foot down. I have worn my mask long enough it is no longer hard to keep it up at all times. I do take it down in the summer when I'm with my grandfather. After all he already has a problem with it up around others he would be really upset if I had it up all the time. I'm not all lost yet.  
  
Dumbledore pov  
  
I sure hope he won't turn him down just because of James for that matter I hope he doesn't turn him down. I don't like what Hope (a/n Kari Dumbledore will refer to her as that along with anyone else for the wizarding world.) said at all. And Harry needs out but if she's not coming back with us I do not want Harry out in the muggle world with only her for protection. She was wonderful at her job as a hit witch but still not enough. She knows it to or she wouldn't have asked for help. She's only doing it for Harry. Even if I get Serverus to take him she will still have to contact Harry as he'll get attached to her. Oh how I wish I can get Serverus to take him. I do not want to take him as it would be odd to a lot of people. As it was no one knew they were related which was good. It will have to be for Lily as she was his friend through everything. For Lily.  
  
"Come in Serverus." Dumbledore thought here we go.  
  
"Hi Grandfather. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. You?"  
  
"I'm good. May we cut to the case? I know it's important or you would be doing good as it's the summer." Serverus wanted to pack to leave.  
  
"Your right it is summer and I would nothing else than to go to the manor with you in a few days to catch up but I do not think that's happening so fast." Blow up time.  
  
"Why not?" No fair I want to go! (a/n: could resist)  
  
"Serverus I have been introduced to a problem."  
  
"What problem?" Problem? Already? Come on don't we get a break too?  
  
"Here read this letter." Dumbledore thought let him read what Hope said and he will it true as I'm sure he remembers her handwriting.  
  
"What are you going to do?" What? Hate Harry? Even I didn't hate him. She didn't say what they did but if she suggested she would take him and never talk to anyone again it must be bad.  
  
"Well my child, I really only have two choices and I believe you know them. Okay possibly three but I don't think I should consider the last one. It's only a last retort."  
  
"Well what are they?"  
  
"They are one I take him; two Hope comes back and stays in the wizarding world with protection and keeps Harry most likely won't happen, and three you take him." The blow up comes.  
  
"Hope would probably never come back. She hates everything wizard anymore. Or the last time I heard. Me? You must really be off your rocker if you think I could take care of him. You really must be."  
  
"no my dear boy, I am not. I do not want to take him and care for him as that will be suspicious. We don't really want that do we? Then Hope as I said probably won't happen. You said so yourself."  
  
"No I won't you can't. won't people ask me about it? I mean yea some people knew James and I were brother but still not a lot."  
  
"So not as bad as having me raise him. I'm not ashamed of any of my family and I would love to go out and say these are my grandchildren alas I can not and you know it. Our family has not shared and I will not either. So your choice we either have you take him or think quickly and find a way to hid him with me. Unless you think it's a better idea for Hope to take him and keep in the muggle world."  
  
"No I do not think she should do that. I do think she should come back but she most likely will not come and stay. She might write to stay in touch with Harry and in a distance way be connected to the wizarding world but she will not have direct contact. But I do not think we can really hide him. To not let him go anywhere unless disguise and have to basically be locked up won't work well. I guess that leave two options I take him or we find someone else to take him who's as powerful as us and protective."  
  
"No. I will not give Harry to someone else. I think not. So that leaves one that I see unless you can find a way to convince Hope to come back."  
  
"We've been through that she will not so I guess that leaves me. How will I continue to work with him?"  
  
"There are other professors along with myself we can keep tabs on him while your in class or busy. And depending on how many students stay during the other holidays we could all possibly go to the manor. More time there!"  
  
"Yes the manor. That would be lovely wouldn't it? I suppose I can do this. Although he probably won't like me and oh he's going to be so much like James isn't he?"  
  
"No my child he will not. Not if what we think because he has had to grow up to faster and when we bring him back he will have to grow up even more we will have to take what's left of his innocents soon maybe not all at once but it will happen before it should."  
  
"Your right. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Now shall I write a letter to Hope? I told her I would get back to her today."  
  
"Yes you should and then we can have lunch as it's 12 and I'm hungry."  
  
Dear Hope,  
  
I have talked with Serverus and as the only option we see is if he takes Harry. That is if you won't come back with us and stay in the wizarding world. We would love you to but we both have the feeling you won't. Know you are always welcome to come back. We miss you. We await your response.  
  
Love,  
Grandpapa  
  
"Is this suitable?" Albus asked Serverus after he wrote the letter.  
  
"Yes it is. But I hope your not trying to get her to come by using childhood names." Serverus gave his grandfather a pointed glare.  
  
"No but it was here favorite. But it might only sadden her. I hope not."  
  
Dumbledore pov  
  
I wonder what she will do when she sees grandpapa. She always love to say that for some reason. But Serverus is right. It will not work on her. She left the wizarding world for a reason and I'm not so sure it wasn't the right reason but not for the rest of her life. I hope she comes back. After all her name is Hope and we do hope on her a lot. But that's her destiny just like Harry has his own. I do fear that Hope will not come back right now. Not even for Harry. Maybe in a few years she will. Maybe after she realizes I'm not CRAZY!  
  
Serverus pov  
  
Grandfather sure has a crazy mind. I'm not so sure he really isn't off his rocker. Grandpapa. We used that when we were little kids. As young as Harry. It won't work. No matter what we wish it would. Although it was sweet. Hopefully she will come back later. But she will not at this time for Harry or anyone. Well that's not true but the one she would come for is not coming anytime soon if he ever does come. Oh why did he break her heart. Maybe he was trying to tell the truth after all he never did get a trail. So maybe it is Fudge's fault. Like most things anymore. Will life ever get better?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Thanks. Was that better? 


	8. Zoo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 8  
  
Harry was the first to wake up this time at seven thirty. But he didn't know what he should do so he got dressed for the day and sat on his bed. He liked Kari (a/n: Hope the muggle world will refer her to her as Kari) but didn't want to make her angry.  
  
Kari (a/n: I will use the name where the setting is being held) woke up at eight thirty. She got up and got ready for the day. She was going to take Harry to the zoo. Then she was going to meet a one of her friends from the muggle world for dinner with Harry. After dinner she planed to watch Free Willy with Harry with popcorn. She then went to check on him as she didn't hear him; it was time he got up. Only when she got to the door did she see he was up and ready but was just sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Ready for breakfast?" She asked upon entering.  
  
"Sure. Do we get to eat what we did yesterday for breakfast?"  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay. Then we will."  
  
"What are we going to do today Ms. Whaley?"  
  
"I plan on taking you to the zoo after breakfast then we can come home to 'freshen' up and then we're going to met one of my friends for dinner. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sound fun. What's the zoo like?"  
  
"Well the zoo has a lot of animals. You'll just have to wait until you get there."  
  
After breakfast they got in her dark blue extended Dodge truck. (she liked trucks!) Then they drove to the zoo and got there at eleven. After an hour of walking around they had lunch. Harry had a corn dog with fries. He loves fries after eating them yesterday. He didn't care too much for the corn dog though. It was a fun day walking around looking at all the animals and the scenery. Harry's favorite animal was the white tigers. But the wolfs, lions, and monkeys were awesome too. At four the left to go back home. They got there about five thirty and got changed.  
  
After they were changed and ready to go they once again got into her Dodge. The arrived right one time to meet with her friend Justus. Justus loved Harry she thought he was so cute. After she cooed over him they ate. Harry decided to go with pizza again. He really liked that. But Kari had him try some of her food. She had that he dug into with out hesitation potatoes which he also loved. He thought he'd eat anything with potatoes. Green beans were defiantly not his favorite but not so bad. He also tried her chicken which was great better than pepperonis.  
  
After they said their goodbyes Kari and Harry went home. it was a little after eight when they got there. They both were tired and so Kari thought she would hold the movie until tomorrow. Actually tomorrow was Sunday and she usually didn't do anything on Sundays and just lounged around so she thought they could stay home and watch movies. It sounded good to her.  
  
As she walked into the kitchen she say that her grandpa had written back like he said. She would read it after she got Harry to bed. Which wasn't long as he sat down on the couch and stated to fall asleep. She said he wasn't staying there all night. She then went back downstairs to read the letter.  
  
Hope/Kari pov  
  
I thought about his opportunity. Yes I missed him and Serverus but there really wasn't anything else there that I miss. I can still use magic if I need to so I still have that. I love Harry dearly but I'm not sure if I can go back just for him. In a few years maybe but it is too soon. Harry could get along with Serverus. Serverus would have his mask off very fast when he say Harry. Come to think of it Harry will have him wrapped about his finger. No doubt. He could even get him to open up maybe if I can't by the time he leaves.  
  
End pov  
  
As Kari got ready to write the letter she heard a scream for upstairs. She shot off with out a second thought. As she entered Harry's room she saw him sitting up leaning on the headboard with his head down.  
  
"Harry?" no response. "Harry its ok. Do you want to talk about it?" A shake of the head. So she hummed a lullaby to him that her aunt Faith sang when she had a nightmare about her parents. He was asleep again after a half hour later. She went back downstairs to write the letter.  
  
Dear Grandpa,  
I'm sorry but I hope you understand I can not come back right now. Maybe in a few more years but not now not even for Harry. I think having Serverus take him is great. No matter what he thinks Harry is not James and once he sees him he will realize that. Harry is really sweet. I don't know when you plan to come and get him but I was hoping I could have him for at least a week more? I want him to get use to the idea and I want to see if he'll open up to me. I miss you too. Thanks.  
  
Love,  
Hope  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Thanks. Hope it was good. 


	9. Serverus and Albus chat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Part/Chapter: 9  
  
"Serverus, how does it sound to have Harry here in two weeks? That way Hope can have him and see if he opens to her and she'll have him part on his b-day and you the other half of it?" Albus asked his grandson.  
  
"That sound ok to me. I can't believe I'm going to be taking care of a child. But maybe Hope's right He's not like James. I mean his childhood sure would have been different then what ours was or what it was suppose to be."  
  
"Yes it was. And I'm sorry I should have checked on him. But I didn't. I doesn't matter now. I know it'll be hard but it'll work out. I'm guessing your going to the manor for the year?"  
  
"Yes of course. I can't believe I'm willing taking a year off. I mean I don't know why I can't stay here. I mean you said before that the other teachers would help out and the students would probably too."  
  
"You do know why. Harry hasn't had a real home life and if would be two drastic to throw him in with wolfs only a month after he's been here. Yes you could come back after Christmas if I wanted you to but I don't. Let Harry relax and get to know you. I'll be home during the holidays."  
  
"Ok. I can do this. Its only a year and anyway the kids are getting more annoying maybe a year away with them won't be so bad. Holidays will be good then. I wonder if Hope will really come back after a few years."  
  
"I don't know and she doesn't yet. She lost a lot and we have to give her time. Harry will be the one she does and most likely the only reason why she comes back if at all."  
  
"Okay. Well can I write the reply?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
Dear Cous.,  
I miss you of course. I thought I'd write this time. I'm taking Harry of course and I'm going to take the next year off from teaching to stay at the manor with him. We thought we'll give you two weeks. I'll come on his birthday that way all of us can see him and wish him a happy birthday. Now that I think of it maybe I should come in the middle and we can be introduced? (haven't asked grandfather but I will after I send this. What do you think?) Well I just wanted to inform you. Also I do hope when your ready you do come back. Miss you.  
  
Luv,  
Serverus (Sevvy)  
  
"Grandfather here if you wanna read or add anything. Also what do you think if hope agrees if I at least go and get introduced to him in between the weeks that way when I go pick him up he has some idea of me?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Great thinking. Do you want me to go or just after you get to the manor come? I don't care I can if you want."  
  
"Its up to you. If your not to busy then come. If you are busy then don't cut your time off. Well have plenty of time after all."  
  
"Ok we'll see then."  
  
P.S. I'll come if I can. If I can't we'll ease me in after he gets settled at the manor. Hope everythings going good and progress is being made a little.  
Love you,  
  
Grandpapa  
  
"Come on Severus let's go eat dinner."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hope that wasn't to boring. Probably was sorry. I'll hopefully (no promises) have a chappie up by next week.  
  
Thanks. Please review. 


	10. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 10  
  
"Good morning Harry. How are you doing?"  
  
"Good morning Kari. I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great. Why don't we go eat some breakfast hum?"  
  
"Ok. Are we having cereal again?"  
  
"I think you like that too much but ok we can have cereal again!"  
  
Kari and Harry went to the kitchen grabbed a bowl each and poured in the cereal. Harry had yet actually try his with milk so Kari poured that into his bowl and handed him a spoon. They sat at the counter in the kitchen and ate.  
  
After breakfast they went to get dressed. Harry a white shirt with black jeans. Kari had on a pair of black sporty pants and black shirt. After they had rejoined in the living room they watched TV. After awhile Harry went over to some of the toys she got him and started to play. She decided while he was busy she would do some laundry and told him where she would be.  
  
For lunch they had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with apple juice. After they had ate they went and played basketball outside. Then Kari got out the chalk and drew a hopscotch board for him and laid the chalk on the ground for him to use. She grabbed a book and sat down in the grass and watched him play. After they had spent enough time outside they went back inside and Harry went back to playing with his toys. Kari went and checked up on the laundry.  
  
When it was time to start dinner she went into the kitchen. Harry seeing her go there he got up and followed.  
  
"Hi Kari what are you doing?"  
  
"Hi Harry. I'm making dinner. We're going to have taco salad tonight. Ok?"  
  
"Sure never had it but sure. Can I do anything to help?"  
  
"Well why don't for right now you go set the table."  
  
"Ok." With that Harry went and set the table while Kari cooked the meat. After he was done he came back in.  
  
"Now what?" He had an eager look on his face.  
  
"In the fridge there is a packet of cheese, a contain with tomatoes, and a bag of lettuce will you please get them out?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After he got those out he seemed disappointed when she said that was all he needed to do. Nonetheless he went back into the living room to play with his toys as suggested until he was called for dinner. After about ten minutes he was called to sit down at the table where everything was already served. He liked it. Not as much as the pizza or potatoes but it was still good. It was one of Kari's favorite foods.  
  
After dinner Harry said he's do the dishes. Kari did not think so. Even if she didn't have a dishwasher she still would have let him do the dishes. But she did take him in and show him how to use the dishwasher. He thought it was cool and easy.  
  
After they had settled down in the living room Kari got out some videos. She then put in The Parent Trap. And after that one was over she went back to the kitchen popped popcorn and returned in the living room with two bowls. After Harry was settled again she put in Nemo.  
  
At ten she told Harry it was time for a bath and then bed. He went and took his bath. He then went and wished Kari a goodnight. Kari read the letter her cousin and grandfather sent her. She wrote back and thought of how she was going to tell Harry. She ended up going to bed herself a little after one.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Severus I got a letter from Hope." Serverus took the letter and read it.  
  
Dear guys,  
  
Miss you too Sev. Okay. Two weeks. Why don't you come next Sunday? I hope that's good. Don't worry grandfather come if you can if not don't worry about it.  
  
Love you,  
Hope  
  
"That sounds good. Think you can make it?" Severus asked.  
  
"I should but no promises"  
  
"Ok. I'll write her back."  
  
Hi Hope,  
  
Sunday is great. Grandfather says he should make it but no promises. Have a goodnight or day depending on when you read this.  
  
Love,  
Severus  
  
"There that's done and taken care of. Two weeks!" Serverus said after he sent the letter.  
  
"Two weeks will be quick I hope you are prepared."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and got dressed. He picked out a blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He looked to see if Kari was up which she was not as it was only six thirty. So Harry went to the living room and picked up a A Cat in the Hat book. He read it then picked up another one. At eight Kari woke up and got dressed in a yellow shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Then she went in search of Harry. She had to smile when she say him reading. Serverus would love this side of him.  
  
"Hello Harry did you sleep well? Are you ready for breakfast?"  
  
"Good morning Kari. Yes and yes what are we having today?"  
  
"Well I was thinking pancakes? What do you say?"  
  
"Okay. What are they like?"  
  
"You will have to wait and see. Why don't you set the table?"  
  
"Okay. What should I get out?"  
  
"Plates, forks, glasses, the syrup, better, and napkins ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
While they ate breakfast Kari explained to Harry what was going to happen in two weeks.  
  
"Harry. I'm worried about you being with the Dursley's. There is a lot o information your going to be missing right now but there is another world out there. That being the wizarding world. Now as a cousin of yours from your dad's side I have a responsablity to look after you. Your grandpa; my grandpa did not know that I knew you until recently and I didn't plan on meeting you for a while yet but I did. I sent a letter to grandpa and told him he needed to put you with another uncle or his self who bother come from your dad's side or I was going to take you."  
  
"I'm confused Kari."  
  
"I know sweetie just hold on. Well you need to be protected and if you stay with me you won't be and I knew that. That's one reason why I sent him the letter. He needed to take you or your other uncle did. He knew if one of them didn't I won't hesitate to take you. He really can't take you because of his position so he talked to you uncle and got him to take you. In two weeks you are going to live with your uncle."  
  
"In two weeks?"  
  
"Yes. He's going to come here and met you on Sunday though. We will explain everything then so please don't ask questions right now ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
After a wonderful breakfast or to Harry it was wonderful Kari went through the days plans. They were going swimming Kari's all time favorite sport. They would eat at the pool then at dinner they would go out again with another friend and then to a show.  
  
Kari had to teach Harry to swim as he didn't know how. After awhile Harry got the gist of it and thought it was fun and relaxing. They had pizza for lunch with coke. Harry decided coke was definitely not the best kind of drink but was tolerable. At dinner Harry formally met Joey Glance who was one of Kari's co-workers meaning Harry had seen him around the school. Surprisingly Joey had red hair and blue eyes. No they were not dating...yet. Joey did want to move forward and Kari did but she was afraid to. Harry that night had chicken fingers with fries. He thought the chicken ok and the fries great. Then they went and watched the show.  
  
By the time they got home Harry was ready to jump in bed. It had been an excellent day. Kari read Severus note and went to bed herself.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
Thank you for reviewing evanescnece55, boo, Jen- Is this extra long? Only please don't expect them to be this long all the time.  
  
I had a snow day and plus its really really bad out so I had time to write.  
  
Hope it was a good chappie. I know a lot happened in it.  
  



	11. Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 11  
  
The week went by smoothly. Harry was learning it was ok to ask questions around Kari. He liked to be able to do that he could learn even more. Every day they did something, beside sit in the house and do nothing. Sometimes it was going to the park and goofing around; others going for a swim or the science centre. Harry would eat different food everyday. He didn't always like all of the food example stuffed shells, rice, and pepper(okay not food per say). Harry had not opened up much to Kari but there was still a week left. It was Sunday and supposable relaxing day depending on who you asked. Harry was nervous and a little afraid.  
  
Harry's pov  
  
I'm going to be living with a guy I don't know. I meet him today but still only for a few hours then next week it's hi I'm your new roommate. Come on. I wonder if he's nice though. I think it'll be better than the Dursleys but I never know. Oh how am I ever going to make it? Okay stay strong right? I can go live with someone I don't know. Hey what about that other guy Kari talks about. My grandpa, Dumbledore? Okay he may come but seems kinda scary to me grandpa or not. Oh not in the way the Dursleys were but just scary. He might come oh help me. Why can't I just stay with Kari? Oh right safety thing. I don't care about my safety. But it could hurt Kari I guess so just take it and move in with a stranger.  
  
Kari pov  
  
Poor boy. I know he's scared yet acts so strong. I wonder if he understands all I told him. Oh He's smart sometimes too smart for his age but it would be hard for a teenager to understand let alone a five year old going on six. Too young way to young to have gone through all he has. Wonder what he'll be like when he really is a teenager. Will he finally be able to have his age caught up to his knowledge or will he just continue to grow to have even more knowledge. Well wait he'll live with Sev. I'm sure he will add a lot of information on Harry but only to help him succeed. A five year old going on ten?  
  
End pov  
  
Kari was making the spaghetti while Harry set the table (four places) and made sure everything was ready. He then helped Kari butter the garlic bread and put garlic on it. After that was in the oven Kari stirred to sauce and spaghetti. Harry sat on the floor and colored. Five minutes before the food was done the door bell rang. Kari smiled at Harry and told him he could continue to color until dinner. He smiled back and looked down at his coloring paper gladly. Kari continued the way to the door. She looked to make sure it was her company and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Serverus. How are you." She asked with a smile. "Call me Kari for the time being in front of Harry please." She added as she saw him start to use Hope.  
  
"Ok. Hi. I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Good. Grandpa couldn't come?"  
  
"Nope. He was swamped. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. Well let's go to the kitchen dinner is almost done."  
  
"Ok. Where's Harry?"  
  
"On the floor in the dinning room coloring. You may meet him when dinner gets served."  
  
"Fair. Has he opened up anyway?" This was whispered.  
  
"A little not much. Although he seems to ask more questions than he did before."  
  
"Good, improvement. Wonder if he'll stay the same when he moves in with me or if it'll take time again."  
  
"Probably a little time but not much. Just wait and see. Here will you please take the noodles out to the dinning room and I take the bread and sauce?"  
  
"Sure. You should leave I don't want to scare him to bad."  
  
Kari walks to the dinning room leading the way. When she enters Harry looks up and smiles. Then he sees Serverus he still smiles at him but doesn't say anything he gets up and heads to the table to sit down.  
  
"Harry, I would like to introduce you to Serverus your uncle. Serverus this is Harry you nephew." Kari said after they sat down.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Hi." Harry says softly.  
  
"Why don't we eat?" Kari says after a few seconds.  
  
They ate dinner with little conversation. Kari and Serverus wanted Harry to be comfortable before much was said. After dinner was cleared up and in the kitchen Kari took them into the living room. Once everyone was settled in she started talking with Harry explaining some stuff. Then she let Serverus fill in when needed. At ten she put Harry to bed and talked with Sev until twelve.  
  
Sev pov  
  
This is going to be hard. Harry was quit for the most part. He's scared although he tries not to show it. Well one week until I get to live with him. It might take shorter for him to trust me only because I'm his uncle and Hope trusts me. Ah I'll have to practice my patients. He'll have to be handled very gently. So young he really is five going on six. Yet seems so much older and I only say him for a few hours.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Thank you xtreme-team, Jen, and evanescence55 your guys are the best.  
  
4/5/04  
  
please reveiw 


	12. Last Week

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 11  
  
In the following week Kari and Harry went swimming, the zoo, and the park again. Harry really loved learning how to swim it had a claming effect on him. The zoo to Harry was interesting as he got to learn about animals and see them. That park was just where Harry could be free and forget his worries. They also spent most of a day at the library reading together. They also hung out with Joey and went to the fair together. While Harry was on a ride Joey asked Kari out with him who said they needed to talk and that maybe he should stay after Harry went to bed. Joey agreed too and the rest of the day went with out a hitch.  
  
***The talk***  
  
"Joey there is something you don't know about me..." Kari started.  
  
"You don't know everything thing about me either..."  
  
"Hush and listen to me first. I do want to move forwards but you don't know much about me nor me to you. The point is you might not like this. I will tell you all about me and then you can decide if you still want to go out with me."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I don't come from your world. I come from the world of magic. This to me is called the muggle world. I left because well I'm hiding you could say. A lots happened and I didn't and still don't want to deal with it. I don't know if I will ever go back but with Harry I might have to. You see Harry is my cousin's child. My cousin was James Potter and his wife was Lily. Lily was my best friend and James well I grew up with James as my parents died when I was young. James friends and I were all close too. His brother and my other cousin didn't like each other much but I loved them both very much. Anyway there was a war going on and will once again resurfacing one day in the future. My job even without a war was to catch the bad guys like the police here. Anyhow the war ended after James and Lily died. Harry stopped the guy who was the start of the war for a while but did not kill him all the way. Well let me put it this way I nor my grandfather and cousin believe he's all the way gone. Harry was placed with his mother's sister and husband. I didn't plan on seeing him for a long time but when he got put into my class everything changed. I also thought he wasn't being treated right as I have brought up. I immediately contacted my grandfather. Harry will be living with my cousin until its time for him to start training. Harry has become a part of my life and he will be the only reason I return to that world." Kari stopped to see Joey's reaction. She was near tears. It wasn't right Lily and James had to die or the fact that Harry is the one to save the magical world.  
  
"I see. Well I must say interesting but I am not a muggle either. You're really good at hiding the fact your not. I am in fact a wizard. I was trained not at Hogwarts that is the school you went to right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thought so, I went to Dreamweaver, which is in Australia and moved here when my mother died. My father didn't want to stay and so we left which was about seven years ago. Yes Voldemort was a big threat to everyone. Everyone country was trying to help. So let's see do you still want to move forward with me?"  
  
"Well wow we have a lot more to talk about you realize that right?"  
  
"Oh yes but I rather talk to you than anyone else and maybe we can go back to the magical world together someday."  
  
"Ok I'll go out with you."  
  
"Great. Want to do something tomorrow? We can take Harry and go to a movie or something."  
  
"Actually I was planning on hanging around here because Harry's birthday is Sunday and he's also leaving. But a movie does sound fun."  
  
"Ok. I'll come over around noon tomorrow."  
  
"That'll good Harry likes you. Do you want to come over Sunday for his birthday and to meet my cousin?"  
  
"That will be good."  
  
***End Talk***  
  
On Saturday Joey, Kari, and Harry ate lunch which consisted of peanut butter sandwiches and apples. Then they went to watch the movie. After the movie they went out to dinner. They played games when they got home until Harry went to bed. After Harry had said goodnight to both and was tucked safely in bed Joey and Kari talked late into the night. When Kari looked at the clock she told Joey he should sleep on the couch as he was coming over the next day anyway. Which Joey agreed and they said their goodnights and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be another start for Harry.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sunday came quickly. Joey woke up and after went out to his car. He had a change of clothes for emergencies and Harry's presents in there and needed to wrap them. Then he decided he would cook breakfast for everyone. While he was cooking Kari woke up to the smell. She got dressed and went downstairs to make sure Harry wasn't cooking. When she saw Joey cooking she was relieved to find it wasn't Harry but looked at the clock to make sure it was ten and he got tired of waiting for her. To her surprise it was only seven-thirty. After the exchanged greetings and he explained he thought he would finish cooking Kari went and decorated.  
  
Harry woke up at eight-thirty to the sun shining in his face. He decided he would get up even after he wanted to go back to sleep. Once his feet hit the floor he remembered he was going to say with his uncle the man that came last week. Once dressed, he started to pack that was until Kari came in and told him it was breakfast time and he could pack later. Harry confused said ok and followed her down the steps. When he reached the bottom he was surprised to find Happy Birthday signs on the wall and balloons. Then when he saw Joey he though it was his birthday.  
  
"Happy birthday Joey. I didn't know it was your birthday"  
  
"Uh Harry its not..."  
  
"Oh you decorated. Kari why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? Well Happy birthday."  
  
"Ah Um Harry, sweetie it's not my birthday either..."  
  
"Then wh... Is it um my uncle's?"  
  
"No Harry stop and listen it is yours silly boy. Happy Birthday." Kari finished. She was tired of Harry guessing and by the look on his face she tried not to laugh as it wasn't really funny he didn't realize it was his birthday.  
  
"My birthday day? You did this for me?" Harry asked stunted. Joey glanced at Kari who was near tears trying not to laugh and upset at the Dursleys at that the same time.  
  
"Yes buddy. Just for you. Why wouldn't we do something just for you? You know we love you right?" Joey decided after he realized Kari couldn't answer.  
  
"Yes, but I never excepted this. Thanks."  
  
"You welcome sweetie. Come on lets go eat the wonderful breakfast Joey's been keeping warm." Kari said after awhile.  
  
After breakfast Harry went upstairs to finish packing with the help of Joey. Joey started at what little the boy had from the Dursleys. He knew he would need to calm down before the child picked his anger up but he was ready to go start WWIII. After they finished packing and were downstairs they played some games with Kari.  
  
Kari at twelve went into the kitchen and cooked some macaroni and cheese where she found out was one of his favorites earlier on in the week. When it was done and set on the table she called Harry and Joey in to eat.  
  
After lunch Harry opened his presents. He was amazed at them. He got five from Kari and three from Joey along with a gift from them together and for a kid who hadn't had more than one a year since he could remember that was a lot.  
  
He got a t-shirt with teddy bears on it and another with the saying 'I am powerful' along with two books and a new game from Kari. From Joey he got a long-sleeved shirt that was blue that said "I am very smart', a pair of jeans, and a book on animals. Then the one they both picked out was a cd player that would work around magic and in Hogwarts along with music. Kari and Joey learned on the first night they had dinner together Harry liked music. And Kari knew Severus would have movies as he loved them.  
  
After they cleaned up the paper they played Harry's new game. Around four-thirty Kari decided it was time to start dinner as Severus was coming sometime after five. Harry and Joey went in and helped her put it together then they went and looked at his animal book.  
  
At five-thirty Severus knocked. Joey and Harry went to the table to finish setting it while Kari went and opened the door. When Severus walked in he was surprised to see Joey. As Hope hadn't said anything from the door to the dinning room, after Kari introduced him and explained along with he was a wizard Severus relaxed. After all someone still need to look out for his cousin and it looked like he was the only on left not that it would matter if he wasn't he still would have.  
  
After dinner which was chicken with potatoes they went into the living room. Severus gave Harry his gifts which was a movie and some clothes. After about an hour of talking they had the traditional cake and ice cream. Then a half hour later Severus thought it was time to take Harry take Harry before it got any later. He didn't want to leave he was having fun but it was time.  
  
"Please keep in touch Kari." Severus asked her.  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
"Nice meeting you Joey. Hope everything works out for you guys, you seems good enough. If you need anything just contact me" Severus had a smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks. I hope so too. And I'm glad I met your standards."  
  
"Have a good night." Severus said while he backed out of the way for Harry to say goodbye and to shrink Harry's things to fit in his pocket.  
  
"Be good Harry. I'll miss you. I promise I'll write to you often. I love you." Kari said while hugging Harry.  
  
"Okay. I'll miss you too Kari. I'll write back. Love you." Harry said while holding on to her.  
  
"Bye buddy. I'll write too. Love you." Joey said also hugging Harry once Kari got him away from her.  
  
"Bye Joey. I'll write back. Love you."  
  
"Come on Harry." And with that Severus and Harry took off down the street.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Wow that was longer. I'm sorry it took longer than I thought to get this up.  
  
Thank you to evanescence55, gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover.  
  
So was it stupid, boring? Or was it good? 


	13. First day with Severus

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 13  
  
Harry and Severus walked down the street to an empty ally and then from there apprarated to the manor. Once Severus got Harry recognized in the wards and in the door he had a house-elf take Harry's luggage to his room.  
  
"What was that?" asked a shell-shook Harry.  
  
"A house-elf. They are servants. Don't disrespect them. Some families think its ok its not and I won't tolerate it. If you need anything always call for one. Can you snap your fingers?" Sev asked in a neutral tone. He wasn't use to having patients or being nice to people.  
  
"Ok. And I don't know. How would you do it?"  
  
"Like this" Then Severus proceeded to show him. Harry could but not where a house-elf would come to him. "Well as it seems that won't work well find something that does."  
  
"Ok sir."  
  
"Lets see we'll take a tour around the inside today and then you can go to bed as I'm sure your tired." Severus said neutral tone again. He didn't know how tired Harry was or even when he would be tired. He guessed that meant a note to Hope tomorrow to know his schedule.  
  
"That'll be fine." Although it wasn't really late he was exhausted but did not say anything.  
  
"Harry? Are you to sleepy to do the tour tonight? We can do it tomorrow. I can take you to your room and can get you for breakfast in the morning then we can tour the Manor and grounds all at once." Although it wasn't like Hopes or even Dumbledore's soothing voice it was far from cold and neutral.  
  
"It does not matter to me."  
  
"Follow me I'll take you to your room." Ah a note to Hope is in order to know how he acts also. I can write it and send it off after Harry's in bed.  
  
"Yes sir." That sir will have to either be cut out all the way or slimmed down after all I am his uncle not professor or commander.  
  
One Harry was in his room and his 'uncle' left Harry got changed and crawled into bed. He fell into a dream filled sleep though. Harry woke up an hour after he fell asleep and got a book from his trunk and read until he fell asleep again. He kept doing this on and off through out the night.  
  
After Severus left his 'nephew's' room he went to his study and wrote a note to Hope.  
  
My darling cousin,  
Help? You didn't tell me everything I need to know. I know I'll have to learn a lot on my own. So could you please tell me what time he usually goes to bed and when he wakes up? Nightmares (that you know of)? Also his behavior and attitude? He keeps saying sir and he I was going to give him a tour but he looked tired. But when I just said we were going to do it he said ok and didn't say he was tired and would prefer it tomorrow. Is it just me, I'm new to him, or has he been acting this way? Anything else I should know while you write back? I would love to know. Hope your doing fine. Thanks.  
  
Love,  
Severus  
  
After Severus sent the letter with his owl Hoot he went up to his room to take notes in some books. He went fell asleep a little after midnight. He woke up at seven and took a shower then studies his book some more. At eight he went to see if Harry was awake and ready for breakfast.  
  
Harry woke up a seven he looked around his room and put some stuff away. No sense in keeping it packed if he was to live here. His room was midnight blue with stars and moons around it. It was a cozy room. The comforter had star all around it and his seats were moons. In the front corner was a desk that had storage compartments for books, writing utensils, and parchment. In the middle of the wall across from the desk was a walk in closet. Then in the back corner of the wall with the desk was a bathroom. Harry wanted to take a shower but did not know how so he went back to his bed and read some more. At eight-ten Severus came in.  
  
"Are you ready for breakfast?"  
  
"No sir. I need to change but could I maybe take a shower?"  
  
"Of course you may." He looks tired still and why wouldn't he be able to shower.  
  
"Sir,...could...youhelpmewithturningiton?" Harry said quickly.  
  
"What was that?" Severus thought he knew what Harry said but wanted Harry to ask it regularly.  
  
"Could you please help with turning it on sir?"  
  
"Ah yes. That might help you huh? Wouldn't want you to be using the sink to bath." Severus was trying not to laugh at that. But it was hard and even harder with Harry's face a reply.  
  
"No of course not sir."  
  
"Come on Harry." Severus then showed Harry how to work everything and then left the room. Harry followed to get his clothes. While Harry was in the shower he got a reply back from Hope.  
  
Sevie silly goose,  
Yes everything's well. And I'm fine. Now of course I'll help. First Harry usually goes to bed around ten. Sometimes later sometimes earlier depending on what went on that day. He has taken a nap one day he was really tired so he might take naps sometimes I don't know. As to nightmares I know of only one but he didn't tell me what it was about. Other than that you're flying solo. He didn't start voicing his needs or wants until the end of his stay here so it could be he's not use to you. My advice is use the little patients you have. Harry's a great child but my guess is he's going to need a lot of help. He will help if you ask and listen to you. That is until you realizes he can get away with some stuff. Let him Sev. I know you won't want him to but remember he's a kid. Anything else I don't think so. Um he is just learning to eat right. He never really had a good meal before he came to live with me. Bread, water, cheese that's about it. Also he likes to learn and read. Feel free to write when where you need help. Or for fun. It's no problem.  
  
Love,  
Hope  
  
Once He finished reading the note it put it into his pocket and thought until Harry came out. Once Harry was ready Severus took him to the dinning room. After breakfast the went for the tour. The first floor (aka basement) was divided into three parts. A storage room, a pool, and a kitchen for the house-elves when there are parties where they can prepare.  
  
The main floor (aka second floor) had a hall for when you walked into the manor. Then their was a common room two kitchens, one for family and the other parties. A kitchen for everyone, a ballroom, two bedrooms, a study, and half bathroom.  
  
The third floor had a library, two common rooms one at each end, a study, and six bedrooms. The fourth floor had a storage room, a hot tub, a workout room, two class rooms, a common room, a study, a potion lab, and two rooms.  
  
Severus and Harry had lunch after they toured the interior. Then they went outside. There was a lake with tress and flowers all around it in the front. Off to one of the side a quidditch pitch. In the back a pool (for warm weather), a kids play area that was added for Harry recently, a garden of every kind of flower or so it seemed, along with a training field, and extra yard to run around in.  
  
After they were done Severus let Harry run around for awhile. Until Harry came over by him and sat down. Severus led Harry through the back. Harry then went to his room to read. For dinner Severus went to get Harry as he hadn't come down. When he walked in the room Harry was deep in reading.  
  
After dinner Severus decided a movie sounded fun. Harry looked like he would collapse but agreed to the movie. The watched a movie called The bears and then Flubber. After the movie was over Severus asked Harry if he was ok.  
  
"Harry, you're looking like you didn't sleep last night. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Are you sure? You looked this way all day. Are you getting sick?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm not sir."  
  
"Well ok. Why don't you go to bed now anyway. Its getting late and you could use sleep it looks like."  
  
"Ok sir. Goodnight."  
  
"I'll walk with you and get you settled in bed ok."  
  
"Ok." Harry was drained.  
  
After Severus was sure Harry was in bed(third floor) 'tucked' in he went to his study(fourth floor) to research some more then to his room(also fourth floor) and went to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You can try to kill me but the you can't have the rest of the story. Okay so Sorry. Writers block? Which I've never had and never thought I would. Plus a many other things I could say but won't cause if I really tired I could have wrote and posted this. So Sorry is all I can say.  
  
I know this is crappy I did have writers block still do and this is just trying to get my brain going. Also I wanted to get this up tonight but I'm not feeling very well therefore it might be worse than I think. Again sorry. Also if there is a movie called The bears I don't have any clue of it. Flubber is owned by Flubber or whatever. (I don't own it that's for sure!) I could use some movies for the future so if you have any please. Now after hearing from the worse writer....  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed. (sorry to lazy to go look who it was) Just know you are much appreciated. 


	14. Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 14  
  
After Severus woke up and got dressed; he went to start a potion after all it was only six. And although Poppy could make her own potions as he was going to be at home for the next year he told her he would. No doubt she needed some soon. An hour later Feverfew was done and bottled. He went to his study to read for a bit and after ten minutes when a house-elf told him Harry was in the dinning room for the party guests, reading a book, waiting for him. He looked at his watch to check and make sure it wasn't two hours later, reading does do that sometimes.  
  
"How long has he been there Coco?"  
  
"Half an hour Coco heard."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be down soon, will you please go oversee breakfast, and get it ready."  
  
"Yes master Coco would be happy too.  
  
"Good morning Harry." No his voice wasn't happy and morning, it was neutral.  
  
"Morning sir." Harry said putting his book away.  
  
"You're up early. Are you always up this early?" He asked in his interrogating voice.  
  
"I use to be. Not as much lately but I intend to be."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Cause I want to and I don't like to sleep much."  
  
"And why did you use to get up early?"  
  
"I had to." Harry stated in a voice sounding like it was normal to get up early."  
  
"Did you go to bed early then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What time did you normally go to bed at?"  
  
"Um, eleven, once in awhile eleven-thirty."  
  
"And what time did you wait up?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Even when you went to bed later?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Why don't you like to sleep?"  
  
"I just don't." The whole conversation they had been looking at each other but Harry looked down at the table.  
  
"I see. Well it's time for breakfast. Do you like eggs?"  
  
"Eggs? Huh I don't know. Kari (Harry called Hope Kari and isn't use to calling her Hope.) didn't like them so we didn't have them."  
  
"Ah your right she doesn't. Well you can try them now and if you don't like them I can see about getting you cereal for today."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Breakfast was eaten in silence. Harry didn't mind the eggs, not his favorite food, but they were fine. After breakfast Harry went to read while Severus went to make another potion. It was lunch time after Severus finished his potion and Harry ended up finishing his book. For lunch they had sandwiches of peanut better and bananas with apple juice.  
  
Once finished with lunch Severus took Harry outside to play a little. Harry loved to flip and for the majority did just that. Severus was amazed at how much Harry seemed to have fun slipping on the rings. Maybe he thought that he should but some gymnastic equipment in the training room for him. He would probably have fun with it and it would improve his flexibility. This would help with training when he was ready to start which hopefully would be before Christmas. Ah he needed to sit down and think of his plans for Harry.  
  
After an hour Severus asked if Harry wanted to go swimming. What could he say he didn't want to sit there all day, and felt like a swim. Of course Harry agreed and ran to get changed. Severus watched in something to akin to amusement. They were surprisingly in the pool (outside) until dinner.  
  
"Coco came to get Master and young Master for dinner. It's almost done."  
  
"Thank you Coco. Harry would you like to eat outside?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Ok. Coco we will be at the picnic table after we change. Please send the food there. Thank you."  
  
"Coco will be happy to."  
  
Harry and Severus went and got changed. Harry put on a sweatshirt and pants. Severus threw on pants and a t-shirt. Once both were outside Coco brought the food out. As it was a very summery day they had hamburgers with carrots and pumpkin juice.  
  
"Uncle may I please go swing?" Harry asked once he finished.  
  
"You may for half an hour." He had nothing against outside as some students tended to believe but they had been outside almost the whole day. It was thinking that that he remembered he didn't but sun screen charms on Harry. He didn't need them as he didn't burn, he only got tan but he didn't spend many days outside so it faded quickly (before school started. It helped with his reputation). It mattered he forgot, Albus would tell him off if he found off, but it didn't matter in the respect he could make Harry a potion that would make it stop hurting and turn it tan.  
  
Half an hour later and he called Harry so they could go in. Harry come immediately after being called and they went inside to the common room on Harry's floor (third floor well he was the only on one it) which had the movie set-up. They watched the movie 'Cadet Kelly'. Which Harry found mostly funny but very good. Severus thought he would have Harry watch it again, when he got older as it would be a good one for him then.  
  
Harry went to read (starting a new book) until he fell asleep, while Severus went to his study. He was writing what he planed to do with Harry, about his lessons. He decided when it was the beginning of term at Hogwarts, he would start lessons for Harry, that way they both could have their summer break still. After he finished he went to check on Harry. No, not the think he would normally do, but as it was a little after eleven and he wondered if Harry was asleep. However, he was expecting what he found. As looked at Harry he could tell he was in a nightmare. He went over and woke him up.  
  
"You've been having nightmares. How long has this been going on?" Once again Severus asked in his interrogating.  
  
"I don't know a week?" Harry said looking down or was it asked.  
  
"I would not know. Why did you not tell Hope?" He wanted to yell at the child but did not. It would not help to fright him and Albus and Hope would not be happy with and most likely use him as target practice.  
  
"They'll go away. They aren't important."  
  
-Deep breath in, out, in, out- "Well they've been causing you to lose sleep, and you need your sleep. Is that why you were up early, and want to get up early." Not important? Go away? Did that mean he had dreams/ nightmares before and never told anyone?  
  
"Yes." Harry looked up at him.  
  
"And what are they about?" Severus said looking Harry straight in the eyes.  
  
"I rather not say." Harry's eyes went to his cover again.  
  
"I rather you did." Severus was not wavering.  
  
"Some are of the Dursleys, others I don't know what they are. but there is a green light, and screaming, and then nothing." Harry answered still staring at his cover, but sounding and looking exhausted.  
  
"Well will talk about this tomorrow. At the moment I want you to stay awake for a few more minutes I'll be back soon." Severus ran to the potion lab grabbed a bottle of dreamless sleep, then ran back down to Harry.  
  
"Here this will help you sleep." After Harry swallowed his eyes started to drop even more. "What is that?" he asked right before sleep over took him.  
  
The next morning came early for Severus. He woke up at seven and went to make the delenimentum praesidium potion for Harry. After he fell asleep Severus covered him up and could see that he was turning red. Once it was done it was nearing lunchtime. He called Sprinkle, who was to watch Harry if he wasn't able to, and asked if he had woken up yet.  
  
Once he bottled the potion he went down to Harry's room to wake him. He needed food although Severus was thinking he should just make nutrient potions for him anyway. After Harry was washed he put the potion on him. Once that was done they went to eat lunch.  
  
After lunch they went to the common room and Severus once again interrogated Harry. This time it was about the Dursleys, which he planned to have a talk to his grandfather, and pay a little visit to the Dursleys. He wondered what Harry was doing to him but put it aside. Then Severus had him tell about his nightmares. The rest of the day after their chat was spent watching movies and relaxing.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I don't own 'Cadet Kelly' it is a Disney movie only it's not on tape/DVD.  
  
Delenimentum= soothe Praesidium =protection in Latin. For potions I probably will use Latin most of the time and will tell the meaning of the word. For the Delenimentum praesidium potion the way it works (in my story) is it soothes the skin and protests it from the AV rays from the sun.  
  
Now a question (I need help) My plan was not to make Severus soft but not cold either somewhere in between. But I'm having a problem doing that. So do you want Severus to go soft in private with Albus and Harry but in public be cold even when they are around? Or so you want him to go soft only near them even in public and cold else where (i.e. his class room.)?  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
6/8/04 (I'm going to try and date each chappie.) 


	15. Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter/Part: 15  
  
The summer flew by. Harry was slowly learning he could trust Severus and go to him he needed something. He was also learning he could ask for things and usually got it. He had met his grandfather and after a few meetings his grandfather came to stay for awhile. Today his grandfather was leaving to start the new school term. Severus had steadily made lesson plans for Harry through the year and more for when they went to Hogwarts.  
  
"Will you visit for Christmas?" Harry asked before his grandfather left.  
  
"Certainly, my boy. Be good for your uncle." Albus answered. Severus hated it when he or Harry referred to him as such.  
  
"Okay. Bye grandpa."  
  
"Bye Grandfather."  
  
"Bye children take care." And with that, Albus flooed to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well Harry why don't we go watch a movie then we can eat lunch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Severus and Harry watched a movie if not two a day. Although that will quit tomorrow because it was time to get serious again. But Harry already had some introductions to the wizarding world; he still had other lessons and more to learn. The also had a session at least once a week to talk about Harry and what he felt. Harry disliked these times the most even more so than being in trouble. Because his uncle always made him talk about what he didn't want to and what he wanted to forget and never think about again.  
  
Yes he did get in trouble. It took him a few weeks to get into mischief and when he did Severus let him slide the first time but did have a talk about he wouldn't always be so lucky. When he did get on trouble he got sent to his room. Not a bad punishment with all his books but with these he was made to sit in the corner facing the wall and either stare at the wall or reading a Divination book. (They had children books in it but it was Harry's least Favorite subject.) Although he was warned never to try and fly again without supervision or else he'd be getting a spanking.  
  
"Harry lets go eat." Severus said after 'Finding Nemo'  
  
Severus and Harry went down to the dinning room and sat down. It was weird only have the two of the when they were use to their grandfather being there. During the summer next year they decided the (Albus & Severus) would start introducing Harry to others. After dinner Harry and Severus went to watch another movie and then another. Once the second one was done Harry went to bed. Severus had him in bed no later than eleven but aimed for ten-thirty. With lessons he was planning on aiming for ten as Harry would be doing more. But Harry still had nightmares but Severus knew about them from a charm he cast over Harry's room. It was the only solution he had come up with.  
  
The next morning came quickly. Harry knew he was going to start lessons and was looking forwards to them. He liked learning after all. Severus although he didn't act like it at school did miss having his classes, but he was happy to start teaching Harry.  
  
8:30- Breakfast 9:00- History 10:00- Reading 11:00- Break (Harry's only 6!) 11:30- Math 12:30- Lunch 1:00- Spelling/writing 1:30- Science 2:30- Break 3:00- Magical History 3:30- Languages (One for the time but as he gets old he will learn more. The first is Latin as most spells are Latin) 4:30- Difference between 'Muggle' and Magical worlds 5:30- Wrap up of the day. 6:00- Dinner 6:30- Free time 9:30- Bath time 10:00- Bed!  
  
They would have lessons Monday thru Friday most of the time. Sometimes on Saturdays depending on how the week went. Sundays will always be a day off. The movie to different rooms before breaks so they are not in the same room all day. Although the first day went smoothly Harry was exhausted after classes. Severus didn't assign 'home' work, as he wasn't planning to give homework until Harry was older, which was a good thing to Harry.  
  
Severus went up to get Harry for dinner and found him asleep on his bed. He snickered quietly and woke him up. Once dinner was over with Severus let Harry swim for a while then they went and watched 'Free Wily'. After the movie was over Harry was ready to go to sleep. Although it was only nine Severus took Harry to his room, got him to bath and tucked him in. He only hoped Harry would sleep until seven-thirty.  
  
It was not to be though as a little after mid-night the charm Severus had on Harry's room when off. Severus thought it was a good thing he went to bed early. As the charm went off Severus jumped up and went down to Harry's room. (No he did not run but he didn't 'sleep walk' either) Once there, Harry was sitting at his head board and was shaking, he walked up to him quietly. As he got close he called Harry's name until he looked up. When he had touched him the first night after the charm was in place without warning it worsened awakening. After he had Harry's attention he sat down on the bed and started talking to him.  
  
"Harry what was your dream about?" Severus asked soothingly. (After all talking neutral or any other why wouldn't help!)  
  
"No. Dunno wanna talk about it."  
  
"Come on Harry you know it'll be better if you talk about it."  
  
"No. Don't want to."  
  
"Harry do you want milk?"  
  
"No, thank you." Yes, he definitely had it drilled in him to use manners, as he did no matter what.  
  
"Okay Harry. Then tell me what you dreamed about? You know its better to do it now that way we don't have to talk about it later."  
  
"No, no. Bad dream. Will you please read to me?" Harry said while crawling into his lap. It had become a tradition to have Severus read to him after a dream/nightmare.  
  
"I will, after you tell me about your dream."  
  
"Please?" Harry begged, meaning it was probably about the night his parents died. Severus had no idea how he could still dream about it but he did and he never wanted to re-call it."  
  
"Harry, tell me please?"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It was about the green light." Harry said as if that explained it. Which it did, as they had been down this road before, but Harry still needed to talk about it.  
  
"The green light? What happened?"  
  
"There was screaming and then green light and it went dark."  
  
"I see. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes. Will you read to me now please?"  
  
"If you're positive that's all and you drink some milk." He really didn't think Harry would talk anymore and he didn't believe much could have happened in it as he wasn't in nightmare land for long.  
  
"Yes I am. Do I have to drink the milk though?"  
  
"Yes." Calming draught helps a lot. No he didn't give him dreamless sleep unless there was no other choice which only happened once.  
  
"Okay. Can I sleep with you tonight then please?" He really was good at bagging and puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I suppose. What book do you want?"  
  
"Any. Thank you."  
  
With that Severus got up of the bed with Harry in his arms and picked up a Disney book. Once he had that he called a house-elf to get the milk and take it to his rooms. He then proceeded in caring Harry to his room. Once Harry drank a little of the milk and was settled in bed Severus started to read the book, ten minutes later Harry was sound asleep for the rest of the night. Severus then went to sleep.  
  
The next morning came quickly. Severus surprisingly was up before Harry and got ready for the day. It was only seven-thirty so he let Harry sleep. He went and checked his plans for the day. The good thing about home schooling was he could change his plans accordingly. They didn't have to stick 'strictly' (say five x's fast) to a schedule. At eight he woke Harry up to get ready. No it probably wouldn't take him half an hour but Severus wanted him a least awake during lessons.  
  
After Harry was ready for the day Severus tried to talk to him about his nightmare, not that he got anywhere. At eight-thirty they went to the dinning room to eat breakfast. After breakfast they moved to a classroom and got started on lessons. History went good although Harry didn't favor it he did like to learn things from the past. He knew they would get to his heritage sooner or later and couldn't wait.  
  
Reading how ever was his all time favor it lesson. He loved to read as it was. But he was learning new words so he could read harder books. For the break Severus took him outside to play on the playground, it was a really nice day. Math was ok numbers were just numbers to him. For lunch, which was sandwiches and cookies, Severus allowed them to eat outside, but Harry didn't eat much.  
  
Spelling/writing was fun, in kindergarten they didn't work too much on them so it was different. Science was interesting. For break Harry laid down. Magical History wasn't to interesting but not as bad as Latin. Latin although a fun language was difficult, Difference between 'Muggle' and Magical worlds was the most fun class. Although Harry lived as a muggle he still had a lot to learn about it and much more to learn about the magical world. Warp-up went quickly as he was being quizzed.  
  
For dinner they had chicken, potatoes, and corn with pumpkin juice. Although getting Harry to eat half of what was on his plate was a challenge for Severus. Harry just didn't seem to want to eat. After he finished and without success getting Harry to eat he took him to watch a movie. He wouldn't eat therefore no intensive play time, not that Harry complained. After 'Free Wily 2' Severus decided to talk to Harry.  
  
"Harry what's going on with you?"  
  
"Nothing sir." Sir? Where did that come from Severus wondered.  
  
"Harry what else happened in you dream?" Well it was a good guess as to what was bothering him.  
  
"Nothing. Really nothing else happened except for screams which I'm guessing was my mother's and then the green light. I woke up after everything went black."  
  
"Ok then what may I ask is wrong?"  
  
"Idon'tfeeltowell." Harry mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh will you please forget it?" Harry was not use to anyone worrying about him heck he wasn't use to having anyone even ask him if anything was wrong just because.  
  
"Hum. I don't think so Harry. You haven't had much to eat and you look really tired. Tell me why please?"  
  
"If I tell you will you drop it?"  
  
"Most likely no if it's bothering you this much. So what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Not really. I just haven't felt very good."  
  
"You haven't. Want to tell me what's not felt very well?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Has your tummy hurt?" He was at a lost and this game was annoying.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Hum anything else?"  
  
"My head and I've felt really tired since after lessons yesterday."  
  
"I could tell you've been tired. Lets go get you cleaned up and to bed."  
  
"What? No please can't we watch another movie?"  
  
"Harry, you need rest and I'm sorry frankly you need sleep not just laying around. Your going to bed. Go to your room and take a bath."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be up in a bit."  
  
"Are you done Harry?" Severus asked ten minutes later. Harry never took very long.  
  
"Yes. I'm coming."  
  
"Here drink this drink please."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just drink it." Ah Severus had no need tell him it was a nutrient drink otherwise he wouldn't drink it.  
  
"Eww, I didn't like that."  
  
"I'm not sorry you needed it. Now to bed."  
  
"Okay. Will you please read to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Then Severus read two books by the time Harry fell asleep. He then went back to his lab to make some potions, a little after eleven-thirty he finished up and went to bed. Although it didn't last long as Harry came in around one.  
  
"Harry?" Severus asked still asleep.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep I didn't want to be alone."  
  
"Why? You didn't have a dream or nightmare did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay you may sleep in here tonight. But only for tonight."  
  
"Thank you, uncle Sev." And with that Harry fell asleep. Severus was stunted for a few moments but he too went to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Well this is longer. I thought as it's my birthday I would give you guys a treat.  
  
Okay first the lessons might seem a little bit to much but my thought is he likes to learn, he's six meaning he would be in school anyway why not just add some more lessons as he'll need them. The languages well I don't know if its really been scientifically proven but from a lot of people I know we agree learning early on is much better than later and I want him to speak different languages.  
  
Second Harry and Severus had over a month with each other meaning they have become closer. And I've decided Severus will be soft except in his potions classroom but when Harry's around.  
  
Good or bad?  
  
Thank you so much to those who reviewed. (I'm exhausted so I'm not going to look them up sorry.)  
  
(6/17/04) 


	16. Sick?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.

Warning?: Before you read any farther please know I have not checked it thoroughly like I normally don't! So I can assure you until I go through it and/or re-do the story as I plan to do with its finished the grammar and maybe spelling won't be the best.

Chapter/Part: 16

Halloween came and along with it Harry had a nightmare every night for the week. By the end Harry was tired and so was Severus. But the lessons were coming along great. Harry was excelling and having fun learning everything and anything he could.

Severus was very happy with Harry's progress. He was an intelligent boy. There was only one Saturday they had worked on lessons and that was for Harry's punishment for going outside with out telling someone. They had fun times too. Such as when Harry was being silly with water and so they had an experiment with water.

But now was not a time to think of how wonderful things were. It was Tuesday November twenty-fourth. Severus was up half the night working on a potion for his grandfather and was tired. He wished for nothing more than to go crawl into bed and forget lessons. But as it was only Tuesday he could not. If was ten to nine and Harry hadn't shown up to breakfast. Severus usually made sure he ate every meal and a decent amount. There had been times Harry tried not to eat by 'playing' with his food. But today he wasn't in the mood to make himself eat let alone Harry.

But by the time lessons started Harry still hadn't shown up. There was only a few times Harry wasn't up before him but he always made it to lessons. By nine-thirty Severus patients were running out. He stalked to Harry's bedroom and walked in with out knocking. He was all the more upset when Harry was still sleeping. He was so tired he wasn't thinking.

"Harry, get up now!" Severus growled.

"Hum. Why?"

"Harry James Potter!"

"Uncle Sev...is that you? Will you please lower your voice my head hurts."

"Harry I'm not playing its ten o'clock. Get up!"

"Uncle Vernon please go way." Uncle Vernon? Where did he get that?

"Harry. Open your eyes and look at me now please." Okay this is beyond weird. Maybe I just need sleep...

"No, hurts"

"What hurts?"

"Okay Harry, I'll be right back." Ok I need an excito potion because I can't think. After he had finished the vile he felt like he got 10 hours sleep.

"Okay Harry, I'm back. Now will you please open your eyes for me?"

"Uncle Severus?"

"Yes who else?"

"I don't know."

"Open your eyes."

"Dun wanna." Harry said fiercely.

"Come on you need to. For me." Harry slowly started to open his eyes. "That's it, now look at me."

"What time is it? Is it breakfast because I'm not hungry." Harry said intensely.

"No it's well past. Did you have a nightmare last night?" Harry had been confused before after one although the charm didn't alert him.

"No-o."

"Then why are you in bed? Did you stay up all night?" The charm would have told him if Harry was up.

"No"

"Okay Harry, I'm getting tired of this game."

"Hum. Can't I go back to sleep now?"

"Harry!" Severus growled out. "No you may not sleep! Come on tell me what's wrong with you."

"I don't know. I don't feel good." Harry said getting ready to go back to sleep.

"No Harry. Sit up!"

"hmm" Severus stood up and picked Harry up without his blanket effectively waking him. "Uncle Severus!"

"Calm down this instant. If you aren't feeling well and you obviously aren't if you won't get up, then you need to be somewhere where I can monitor you."

"But I wanna stay in my bed."

"I don't care. Stop squirming!"

So Severus carried Harry to the room next to his. It was a lavender room although it was intended to be for sick child of the manor. Purple was suppose to sooth which is the reason for the color. The bed was in the middle of the room, and then there was a potion cabinet in one corner and other medical things in another with a counter connecting them. And there was a bathroom off to the side.

After he laid Harry, who had since stopped moving and was about to fall asleep, on the bed he started moving about the room gathering things. As a potion master he was suppose to have a second degree in healing but with his death eater days he had just figured he would go all the way and get his medi-wizardry degree. The reason he worked with potion instead of healing; although he was very good at it was he simply liked potions more and didn't have the bedside manners.

"Ok Harry I need you to wake up now." Harry had fallen asleep after being set down.

"Hmm"

"Open your eyes Harry and tell me where you feel pain?"

"Pain?"

"Harry! You said you hurt earlier and if your this tired something is wrong. I know you've been working hard but you shouldn't still be sleeping at this time of day."

Harry had a look of confusion on his face. He had been sick a few times but no one cared and usually he could sleep after his chores. "My head hurts with my eyes." Harry finally said quietly.

"Your head? What else?"

"My body?"

"Okay Harry this band that I'm putting around neck is a thermometer... It measures your temperature."

"Oh and why do I need it? It's not like I have one."

"So you think. And Do not...Do Not remove it! Now let's see headache huh? Well for the moment I'll give you a pain reliever and we'll see how you are later. If you're not better I'll have to give you a scan. Drink this and then you will eat some food."

"eww I don't want that potion again!"

"I don't care. Here's some food, eat up."

"Why do I always have to eat? I'm not hungry all the time!"

"Eat!"

"Gosh, hold you unicorns."

"I think not! No I want you to eat at least a fourth preferably half. I need to go get something I will be back in a but."

"Yes sir."

Severus went back to Harry's room to get a few books from the book-shelve. If Harry ended up staying later than just the day he would put the T.V. in the room so they could watch movies. After he had the books he picked up Harry's pillow so he could have it instead of the one on the bed. When he had the stuff secured in his arms he headed to his room. He wanted to grab a few things from there. Then he proceeded back to Harry's room. It took him about ten minutes to do all that. Harry had fallen back asleep and didn't even eat the fourth of the food he was asked too. He didn't want to wake him but Harry needed to eat. Needless to say once he was up he finished his food after little prodding done from Severus, he fell back to sleep.

Severus sat down in a chair near the counter and started to fill a report out for Harry. Everyone who was in the room on the bed had to have a report filled out. What could they say Dumbledore's were weird. The room in a draw under the counter even had sheets with questions/statements to fill out. Once he finished writing what he had so far he went and sat on the chair by Harry and started to read. After half an hour he called a house-elf to get him some lunch. At two he called another house-elf to get Harry some soup. Once it was brought up he woke Harry to eat.

"I just ate. I'm not hungry." Harry complained.

"Harry, you did not just eat that was a few hours ago and it is time for you to eat again. Do you want to be in here longer?"

"No!"

"I didn't think so. You have to eat to help your body."

"Ok. What kind of soup is it?"

"Chicken Noodle and the broth it is light." Severus said as Harry started to eat it. (would it be eat or drink?)

"Thank you. This isn't so bad."

"Of course not!"

After Harry finished Severus read him a book. Harry fell asleep soon after. Severus started to read in his book, but after awhile he realized that he was too tired. He booked marked his page and called Coco.

"What can Coco do for you sir?"

"Coco I'm going to take a nap in my room. But I want to be woken up no later than seven please. Thank you."

"Yes sir. Coco will wake you or have Sprinkle do it. Night sir."

After Coco left Severus cast a spell on Harry incase Harry woke before seven that he would wake up, an alarm system of sorts. No sooner had his head hit his pillow did he fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys sure like beat me up or something. Well at least it hasn't been to months right? (Close I know!) I just haven't been in the mood to write and trust me you wouldn't have wanted to seen my work. As it is I force myself sometimes and it's still terrible! (yay yay I know no excuses!)

Oh and really what do you do with soup, drink or eat? Anyone know? Does anyone care even?

I will try and get the next one out sooner as I know that isn't a cliffy but its not really the best place to leave off either. It is 1:13am and I'm going to bed so...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. (I will 'try' and get names out next chappie I usually write late at night so I'm usually tired sorry!)

8/6/04


	17. yes sick

AN: Yes I know I said I was putting this on hold and re-doing it. But I'm not sure how to...so for the time I decided to quit the chase and just post a new chapter. Sorry Its taken so long. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.

Chapter/Part: 17

When Severus got out of his bed he took a shower after making sure Harry was asleep. Once done he called for a house-elf to get dinner for him and some soup for Harry. Next he went into the 'sick room' and begun to wake Harry.

"Harry it's time to wake up." Severus said gently.

"Why?"

"It's time to eat."

"What?"

"It's time to eat soup. Ok?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Severus ate his food while making sure Harry ate. Once he finished he helped Harry to finish the soup. He didn't get far; Harry refused to eat anymore than half of the bowl. Once he sent the dishes back to the kitchen he turned to Harry and asked what he wanted to do.

"Go back to my room?" Harry had a desperate look on his face. He never had anyone care for him like this and it was irritating, so what if he felt like he could sleep twenty million hours, and like his head would explode, and if he would be sick any minute.

"Harry. You can not go back to your room right now." Severus gently chided.

"Why not?" Harry said with a pouty face.

"Harry! You are sick and will not leave this room until I declare you are well enough for lessons." Severus was not happy.

"I'm fine. I can attend lessons."

"Oh can you? Then why did you not wake up on your own today?"

"Because I didn't realize it was time to." Harry this time said with a hopeful expression.

"hm. Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you close your eyes while I read to you hm?"

So for the next half hour Severus read to Harry. Once he was sure Harry would be fine he went to his room and started to research properties of potions. He was trying to make a potion the allowed you to stay awake and not feel tired. There was a potion the forced you to stay awake even if you were tired but that wasn't usually the best options. The main people who took that potion were medial people and aurors, those who at times didn't have the luxury of sleeping at time. At nine thirty he put away his parchment, ink and quill, and the books he was looking through. He then went and checked on Harry.

"Uncle?" Harry asked in a small voice as he sat up.

"Yes?" Severus asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry."

"How long have you been awake? And what are you sorry for what?"

"Not too long. And sorry for wanting to go to my room."

"Harry." Severus sighed. "It's ok that you wanted to go to your room. But you must understand you are sick and will not be going to your room until your better."

"I know."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok." Severus sighed.

"Something truthful this time if you will be so kind. How do you feel?"

"I don't know. Not good."

"Care to explain what's wrong?"

"My head hurts really badly, my eyes hurt, Along with my stomach. And I'm really tired."

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Okay. I want you to lie down and relax." Severus said while he gathered supplies. After he got a few things he went back to Harry's bedside and started to examine him. In the middle he heard a voice calling for him and Harry.

"Severus? Harry? Where are you guys?" Dumbledore called from the second floor.

"We're up on the fourth floor next to my room grandfather." Severus called using a Sonorus spell startling Harry who had fallen asleep. Then waited for his grandfather make his way up the stairs.

"What's wrong with Harry?"

"Good question. Now if you'll let me get back to my exam."

"Of course my dear child." With that said Severus went back to looking Harry over, once in awhile poking and probing him.

"Harry stay awake so I can give you some potions."

"Mhm."

"Here open up." Severus poured the three potions he had into Harry's mouth as he swallowed. "You may now go back to sleep."

"Night Uncle. Night Grandpa."

"Night Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Let's go to the common room." Severus said as he watched Harry's breath even out.

"So may I ask now what's wrong with young Harry?"

"You may. And you may not get the answer you want. I am not quite sure what is wrong with him actually."

"You do not? That is highly unlike you."

"Yes I'm aware of that thanks."

"Symptoms?"

"Headache, eyes sore, earlier he said his body hurt and tonight he said his stomach. I don't know."

"Have you thought about Preadoliant?"

"They don't start to get that until they are a bit older." Preadoliant is an illness that kids in the range of ten to fifteen usually got. They haven't discovered out why it only affected that age but it did. And a few kids were unlucky and got it more than once.

"True. I may not be able to catch it, but I can still carry it if I someone has it then come home to where you and Harry are."

"He still shouldn't have it. There has not been a case of it in anyone younger than nine."

"I know. But I can't, and neither can you apparently, think of anything else."

"I don't know. Why don't you have Minerva watch the school tomorrow? You can sleep here and help me look at possible causes tomorrow. If we don't find anything I'll try treatment for Preadoliant."

"Sounds good, let me owl Minerva and then we can go to bed." Once that was done they said their goodnights and went to bed.

Harry woke up at one only to find no one in the room with him. He vaguely remembered that his grandpa had come but he didn't know if he was still there. After awhile he got up and went into the bathroom. He felt like he had a months grime on him and he wanted to take a shower. Little was he thinking that Severus would know he was up.

"Harry? Where are you Harry?" Severus called as he came into 'the sick room'. He didn't hear a response immediately but after a few second he heard water running, suspiciously in the bath tub. So he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Harry's voice called softly.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Severus fearful of the answer.

"Taking a bath."

"Hurry up and come out here please." So Severus went and had a house-elf get a change of pajamas for Harry and then sat down to wait until he came out. Harry came out ten minutes later. "Care to explain why you decided to take a bath at one in the morning?"

"I...I felt dirty and wanted a bath." Harry said shyly.

"Hm. How do you feel?" Severus looked straight at Harry. Harry looked away.

"Fine uncle, you don't need to worry about this. Can I go to my room now please?"

"No. Sit on the bed. As you took of your temperature checker I need to put a new one on. And I want to look you over again as your awake."

"But uncle I feel fine now." Severus ignored him and continued on. After about ten minutes later he sat done in the chair by the bed and looked at Harry.

"As for feeling fine that may be so at the moment, but you do have a fever. I want the truth please. Does anything hurt or bother you?"

"My head hurts but my eyes don't. My body still feels a little achy but nothing else."

"Thank you. Our grandfather and I will be looking at causes tomorrow. He thinks you have a disease that older kids get. And it seems that way but I want to make sure before I give you anything. You may feel better at times but I want you to stay in bed. If you want or need to get up at anytime I want you to call for me I will be on this floor, if I am not grandfather will be. Ok?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now lay back down and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would continue this which would probably come out to 8 pages but I need to get my thoughts together first and I want this up. I should have the next chapter up in week or week and a half hopefully.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.


	18. Hallucinations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and the WB own Harry Potter.

Chapter/Part: 17

Harry went to sleep soundly. After about two hours he started to hallucinate. Albus and Severus were sitting next to each other talking softly. When Harry started to talk about snowball fights, dancing and being mad at cows, and bears driving, they found it humorous even though they knew Harry was hallucinating.

Harry's POV

"Harry are you ready to have that snow-ball fight yet?" Uncle asked me.

"Of course I am." I replied happily.

"Okay then, come on lets head outside." Severus told me.

"Wait I don't know how to actually have a snow-ball fight." I was scared, I never really ever played in snow before, as I wasn't allowed too.

"That's fine Harry-bear. I'll show you outside. Let's go already!" My uncle was ready to stomp his feet, so we left the house and into the yard.

"Okay Har-Har, to have a snow-ball fight you make snowballs, by packing the snow together into a ball. After that you throw the ball at your opponent. Got it?"

"Yes uncle, I got it."

"Good. Start making your snowballs" And that was that. We both started to make snowballs. After five minutes he said to stop and that the fight would start in one.

"Okay Harry when I say go start throwing snowballs."

"Yes sir."

"Three, two, one, GO!" and that started the snowball fight. I was having a blast. I wasn't hitting my uncle much and he was hitting me but it was still fun, to goof off with my uncle. We both got down to our final ball. He shot his and it landed on top of my head. I wanted to get him back so I had to plan the best spot and that was the face. He quickly started to run and I did the same. After about five a minutes of running we both started to slow down and I moved in for the kill. I jumped on his back and slammed the snowball in his face. He laughed and flipped me off of his back so I was in his arms and started to tickle me merciless.

"Hey uncle Severus will you show me how to dance? I don't know how and I don't want to look silly in front of people at parties with dancing."

"Harry sure I'll teach you to dance. It's quite easy to dance."

"Oh thank you, thank you."

"What do you want to listen too, soft music or rock?"

"Whatever you want, uncle."

"Fine we'll start with soft music. Now watch me."

"No Severus, I don't want to talk to that cow! I'm very very angry at it! It made me spill my milk!"

"You can't possibly be mad at a cow you goof."

"Yes I can! I'm mad at that cowie! I'm leaving bye."

"Hey Uncle! That bear was driving a dodge neon. Can I please go drive the neon? Please?"

"I don't see why not, just make sure the bear is out of it."

"NO! The bear can tell me how to drive it."

"Okay if you say so."

"Hello bear will you please tell me how to and let me drive?"

"Sure kid. You put your foot on the gas until your going to hit something then you step on the break." The bear said pointing to the gas and break with his paw.

"Okay. Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay guys. I'm well aware this is the most ridiculous thing I've ever wrote but I wanted to get a break in from the sickness. Sorry its taken me sooo long. Real Life so much fun. rolls eyes I'm not making promises but I'll hopefully update before a month is up. sheepish look


End file.
